


Well if you wanted coffee, that's all you had to say

by Internet_Potato



Series: Ferard Fics [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Coffee, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Sleepy Cuddles, brothers best friend, my chemical romance - Freeform, post sex baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Potato/pseuds/Internet_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard ran a sweaty hand through his vibrantly coloured hair. Across the street, he could see Frank waiting outside the coffee shop for someone, checking his phone. He had been watching Frank for the last hour, just waiting outside the coffee shop, from the hidden safety of the record store from across the street. He didn’t understand why this short punky kid made him feel so… different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well if you wanted coffee, that's all you had to say

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is not related to the last fic, different AU.  
> This fic is basically just a "how many different ways can i deascribe someone moaning" so prepare yourself  
> Hope you enjoy! xx
> 
> \---UPDATE---
> 
> This fic used to be called "3-2-1 We came to Fuck", but I prefer this tile.  
> I also may use that tile with a different fic, so don't be suprised if you see it again!!

Gerard ran a sweaty hand through his vibrantly coloured hair. Across the street, he could see Frank waiting outside the coffee shop for someone, checking his phone. He had been watching Frank for the last hour, just waiting outside the coffee shop, from the hidden safety of the record store from across the street. He didn’t understand why this short punky kid made him feel so… different?

In the past, Gerard had had crushes on boys that were pretty by standard, but this perfect little nerd was hotter than all of them put together. Every time he acknowledged Gerard existence, butterflies danced in his stomach. Actually, no, butterflies were too calm and graceful; it was more like a swarm of bees made of violent passion and also backfliping rather than dancing. Well, back to the point, which basically is that Gerard is head-over-heels for a guy he has only spoken to in monosyllables.

Frank looked down at his watch for the fourth time in the last two minutes. From the amount of time he had been stood outside the coffee shop, divided by the number of times he had checked his watch, Gerard deduced that he had been stood up. Well, whoever it was clearly didn’t understand what they were missing out on (an overexcited tiny punk man, whose passion for good coffee and music made Gerard's heart twist and squirm).

It didn’t help that he was Mikey’s best friend either. But since he and Mikey no longer shared an apartment, it gave him no excuse to see him.

There was no point in delaying it any longer; and he decided to just go for it.

Gerard hurriedly got up and left the record store, abandoning the towering pile of albums he had been sifting through and marched purposefully across the street. Frank looked slightly startled as he looked up from his phone and saw the redhead standing purposefully in front of him.

“Hi,” Gerard managed to squeak out. Oh god. He had forgotten how awkward this beautiful little man made him.

“Oh...” Frank said in response, blushing furiously “Hi G-Gee.”

“Meh,” he thought, “All or nothing,”

“So Frankie,” he said, with a cheeky smile on his face, “how have you been?”

“G-good, I guess?” he mumbled back. 

“I’ve missed hanging out with you, y’know. We haven’t really had the chance to catch up since Mikey’s moved out. As a friend and all, you’re not that bad,” he said with a little smile. “Are you waiting for anyone?”

“No, he just texted me saying he can’t make it, I guess I won’t be seeing him for another six months then,” he said sadly, looking down with a little sigh, “He can never make time for me, he’s supposed to be my best friend and yet he doesn’t have enough time for coffee?”

Right. So not stood up then. I’ll just gently push that theory into the bin.

Gerard could see Frank on the verge of tearing up. He knew his best friend (not Mikey, who was currently in a polyamorous relationship with two guys called Pete and Patrick, or something like that anyway) had never approved of him being gay, but it didn’t mean it was fair to push him away so harshly. He glanced up at Frank and noticed he had his face buried in his hands and was shaking slightly. What a look of desolate perfection.

“Look, do you want to come back to my place for coffee instead?” He said calmly, extending an arm and gently rubbing his arm in a therapeutic manner.

“U-um sure gee, that would be really n-nice,” his voice quivered and shook as he spoke, compelling Gerard to pull him into a warm hug.

“Come on then,” he said gently, tugging Frank by the arm in the direction of his house.

Poor Frank. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen him this fragile and broken. Actually, now you mention it, Gerard had never seen anyone this forlorn looking.

Luckily for them both, Gerard lived within short walking difference of both the record store and the coffee shop, which resulted in a constantly caffeinated Gerard with a great taste in music. It also meant that it was not long before they arrived back at his apartment. So what if they got a few weird looks? Is it not normal having a man with blood coloured hair pull along a ridiculously attractive tiny punk man? Honestly Gerard couldn’t care less because he had just managed to convince Frank to go inside his house without the aid of a Mikey.

Once they were both away from the prying eyes of the public, Frank was pulled quickly through into the kitchen and roughly pushed against the counter. Gerard had a seductive look on his face as he placed his arms either side of Frank, quite effectively trapping their bodies together.

“Hey Frank?” Gerard said in a low, husky voice.

“Um, yeah,” he stuttered out. Gerard was systematically grinding himself against Frank’s leg; his previous bashfulness had pretty much flown out the window.

“Looks like I’m out… of coffee,” he panted slightly with a breathy laugh, still obnoxiously close and gyrating, “I wonder what we could… do instead”

Frank’s breathing became significantly heavier and he started rutting jerkily back against his leg, craving the friction. Then, as a final attack on Frank’s resistance to him, Gerard slowly dragged his own, slightly damp, lips along his neatly chiselled jawline, resulting in shivers of expectance to dance down his back.

“W-wait, don’t you share this ap-partment?” his voice was gasping and ragged, but he did have a point.

“Shush baby, that’s not important right now, all that matters is you,” no matter how cheesy it sounded, it completely melted Frank, especially when he leant back down and softly placed a kiss on his lips. A small moan accompanied by what could be a name escaped his mouth and he blushed profusely.

With such a positive reaction, he decided to take it a step further (quite literally) by moving closer to him and pressing his entire body against Frank’s. He cradled his head inside his calloused artist hands and desperately tilted his head back until he was at the perfect angle to explore his mouth with his tongue. One of his hands slipped down as they kissed and landed on Frank’s hip. The dug his fingernails in as he started to crudely grind against him once again.

After a chorus of vocal moans from both men, Frank pulled backward and out of the kiss, leaving a lusty eyed vampire with fire-truck hair staring down at him.

“We shouldn’t do this in the kitchen Gee, what if someone sees us?”

“Well if someone walks in, they better have enough sense to walk back out,” he stared hungrily down him as he whispered the next few words hotly into his ear, “’cause if anyone interrupts us in our fun (he practically purred out that word), they just made serious problem for themselves, that comes in the form of an angry, caffeinated art student, with ridiculously coloured hair!”

Still, he couldn’t imagine a scenario where fucking in the kitchen would be comfortable, so he scooped up Frank, all bridal style until they were in his bedroom. Gerard kicked the door closed and tossed Frank down onto the bed where he roughly clambered on top of him. He begins to slowly, but with a lot of pressure; grind down against both of their groins, causing strings of velvety moans from both individuals. Gerard leant down, still not letting up of the pace of his rutting, and began to suck on Frank’s arching neck, leaving a perfectly formed lovebite.

By that time, both me were achingly hard and had had just about enough of the very unsatisfying (compared to what they could be doing) ordeal. Within seconds both pairs of jeans are gone and shirts and t-shirst are being fiddled with. Oh why had Gerard decided today would be a good day to wear a button up?

Once nearly all the useless pieces of material separating each other had been disposed of, Gerard was pulled down into a passionately sloppy kiss, all teeth clashing and tongue dancing.

“Fuck Frank I have missed you so much,” Gerard said, pulling away and panting heavily, “I don’t know why you haven’t come over for coffee before!”

Frank’s response was a chain of dirty sounds followed by an attempt at his name and then more dirty sounds. Gerard got the message

He began to work his way down from the colourful hickey, kissing every spot in between, until he reached the hem of his boxers. He tasted like sweat and had a musky undertone that set his loins alight. He began playfully nipping at Frank’s achingly hard cock through his boxers leaving him writhing in ecstasy and impatience below him.

“G-gee...”

“God Frank, I can't wait to go down on you and turn you into a screaming mess,”

“H-hurry...”

Without any further hesitation, he yanked Frank’s boxers down and off his legs, throwing them into the dark depths of the corner of his room. Suddenly exposed to the cold air around him, Frank yelped but nearly orgasmed on the spot when he was abruptly engulfed by a hot, wet mouth that caved inwards to mould around his dick.

“Gerard!” he screamed out, when the blood haired man took him to the back of his throat and hummed deeply, to enhance the stimulation. He quickly pulled back off, leaving a gasping and breathless Frank behind, and looked up with hooded eyes and a dirty smirk. “Are you ready...?”

“Mmhmm, j-just h-hurry...please,” his voice trailed off into a whine of frustration as he watched him grab a small bottle from seemingly nowhere and generously slick up two fingers. He gently placed them both just prodding the entrance to Frank’s sexy, flaming butthole and looked down at him.

“I-I’m ....I'm ready Gee,”

“Okay this first part might sting a little, but it'll be worth it.” He waited for a nod of approval before roughly slamming both fingers into him. Frank screamed out throatily as the burning feeling encased his ass, but there were undertones of adrenaline driven pleasure that danced throughout his howl.

“That's right baby, scream for me... I wanna hear everything that you’re feeling, whether in words or…” he sharply twisted his fingers inside him, causing another throaty wail, simultaneously causing ricocheting pain and blind pleasure as he smashed into his prostate, “screams…”

He began to dig his fingers into the little spot, making Frank nearly stop breathing. He could feel the power he had and the venerability of his partner and he loved it. Driving his crooked fingers up against him he added a third finger and Frank though he was going to die from the overstimulation.

“Do you wanna cum just like this? Screaming around my hand?” His throat unintentionally released its own obscene noise, he was getting off on just watching and controlling Frank like that, “Or do you want me to fuck you through the mattress?”

“I want you! F-fill me up, fuck m-me ‘till I see st-stars!”

Following those words like a military order, he quickly removed his fingers from Frank and stroked himself up and down a few times. Once he was all lubed up and ready, he placed both of his hand down strongly on his hips and lined up. As he slowly slid in, sleazy moans tumbled from his lips that even a pornstar would be jealous of. Franks voice was going to be wrecked from all the moaning, groaning and screaming that had happened that day but that thought strangely didn’t occur to him when his prostate was rediscovered and ponded into like a punching bag.

“Tell me how I make you feel... c’mon I wanna hear you moan,” Gerard gasped out, between thrusts.

“Oh-OHH! Gee! OH MY GO-!” Frank was promptly cut off but another landslide of groans pouring from his lips.

“D-don't stop talking baby, wanna h-hear you when you cum around m-me,”

Frank’s mixture of heavenly whimpers and slurred words bounced off their skin. He began to frantically buck down to meet his thrusts head on as Gerard continues to pound into Frank at an ungodly pace. A hand snaked between them both and Gerard started to lazily jerk Frank off. Franks hands clamped up around his waist, proving the extra support that he needed to continue hitting his sweet place. Sparks of pleasure scampered up his spine as his back arched into Gerard's thrusts.

The smell of sex filled the room. The raw primality of the smell drove them crazy, sending them into a frenzy of lust, only wanting more. They were animals reduced to feeling only pleasure, and it was like a drug.

“Shit...” Gerard panted out “...g-god Frank I’m r-really close n-now...” he leaned down and sloppily kissed him, and in doing so, launching himself into a pool of ecstasy as he climaxed. He continued to shallowly thrust into Frank until he followed him into the sea of bliss.

Frank let out a guttural moan and screamed out his name one final time before cumming messily all over both of their stomachs and a large part of the bed, not that that mattered or either of them cared right now. Both still in the midst of an orgasm, their moans were echoing around the room blissfully. Gerard fell down onto Frank as his arms gave out and clutched at him tight, never wanting to let go of the beautiful sex god who caused him so much pleasure.

Once the irreplaceably perfect orgasm high had finally squeezed its way out of his systems, Frank began to talk in a shaky voice “Y-you should invite m-me for coffee more often.” He let out a breathy laugh and glanced over at Gerard, who was playing gently with his hair, twisting the black strands into little patterns and tugging gently.

“Sounds good; we should make it a weekly– hah no – daily thing!” he panted out, still exhausted from the intensity. He grabbed at his shirt that was lying at the end of the bed and started to clumsily mop them both up, only succeeding in spreading the drying cum further over their tangled bodies.

“Okay, so this isn’t working,” he said after unsuccessfully clearing up the mess they had made, “You know we are both still pretty dirty-“

“No shit,” Frank grinned back at him and poked him gently in the stomach.

“I might take a shower,” He looked up at Frank and smiled at him under hooded eyes from the sitting position he had ended up in, “Care to join me?”

“I thought you would never ask,” he smirked back.

Upon standing up, Frank winced as he applied pressure to his legs and would have collapsed onto the floor if Gerard's arm hadn’t firmly snaked around his waist and caught him. He tugged him close and giggled down at him as he blushed. Once Frank had stopped blushing so abundantly, Gerard helped him stumble towards the bathroom door, limping slightly as he went. It was only at that point Frank noticed he and Gerard we still stark naked and the blush began ominously crawling back. He VERY subtly tried to hide himself behind his hands and Gerard let out a tinkling laugh at his embarrassment before slapping him on the butt and pushing him ahead into the bathroom. 

Once they were both in the bathroom and the door was shut firmly, Gerard scooped Frank up again and carried him over to the bath/shower. Since Frank was still having trouble standing after the frantic love making, Gerard began to run a bath for them both. He poured in ample amounts of bubble mix to the bath and slowly the bubbles began to pile up. 

Once the bath was filled with pleasantly hot water, bubbles and a Frank, Gerard climbed in. His manhood protected by the bubbles, Franks began to feel less nervous about the nonsexual nudity, so he lay down on top of Gerard's chest and began to rhythmically mould the bubbles into little peaks as they floated past. Smiling and pressing a kiss down onto his hair, Gerard picked up and old flannel and began to properly clean them both. 

So what if they both ended up giggling and splashing each other covered in bubbles? Did it even matter that there was more people in the bath that water by the end of the splashing match? Not to them!

After they were both thoroughly clean, Gerard clambered out of the bath and grabbed a towel. As soon as it was secured tightly around his waist, he carefully pulled Frank out of the bath and wrapped him up in a fluffy bathrobe. Swaddled in white, he looked slightly like an angel. Bang an angel. He could tick that off his bucket list.

“God, you look so good with your hair wet,” Frank mumbles, shy all of a sudden. Gerard took a step towards him and wrapped his arms tightly around the fluffy little man. A soft squeak escaped his lips as he was pulled into such a strong hold.

“I want you to know... that I wouldn’t change you for the world, okay? You’re perfect just the way you are,” Gerard whispered quietly into his ear, the words only meant for him, and him alone. Even if there was no one else with them in the tiny bathroom, it made Frank tingle with happiness knowing that Gerard had wanted him. He had thought that they would just be a one night stand but this; oh this was so much better.

“I-I wouldn’t change anything about you either, I couldn't stand being away from you after Mikey moved out and I didn’t have an excuse to see you anymore, and it was killing me not seeing you. You were and always will be perfect in my eyes Gee, my flame-haired man.”

They stayed tangled in each other’s arms until the sunlight bathroom became moonlight and only then did they break apart and walk, hand in hand, down to the kitchen.

“Y’know Frank,” Gerard grinned, “I think I have some coffee somewhere, wanna help me look?”

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this fic so it would mean the world to me if you could comment/leave kudos!!  
> Any improvements I could make on my future writing will be GREATLY appreciated!  
> I love you all!  
> xxx ~ Internet_Potato


End file.
